Hot Blooded
by kidneythieves
Summary: **One-Shot** Dean & Cas get their awesome sexiness on in the Impala. Dean/Cas slash, sexually graphic.


_**Hot Blooded**_

Classic rock music blared inside Bobby's garage. Good beer sat chilling in a cooler besides the toolbox. Dean slid out from beneath his road warrior, his baby, his steel, midnight black Impala. Sweat trickled down his back as he got to his feet and grabbed the rag next to his cold beer. Dean felt the tug of a smile pull at his lips. In this random moment, Dean felt utterly happy. His eyes caught sight of his beer, the sides of it glistening with condensation and just asking to be tasted. He hummed in delight, taking a swig and enjoying the sounds of AC/DC blasting out one of his favorites.

The musty smell of oil, rust and dirt filled the garage from countless cars rolling in and out over the years of Bobby's garage. This was one of Dean's favorite places in the world. Bobby let him use it from time to time when he needed to tune up the Impala before hitting the road on another case, another hunt. Now he had it all to himself. Without Sam whining about the music or worrying about the job- he could do whatever he wanted in this place.

This had to be what his Heave was like, he thought. His music, his road warrior, his beer…. Dean paused, realizing he was missing something important. Cas. His angel. The love of his life. All he needed was Cas and his Heaven would be complete. Cas- naked, panting, sweating and ready to cum for him. Cas had the most beautiful orgasm face, with his lips parted breathlessly gasping and his eyes shut tightly as he peeked and hit release. It was amazing to watch and it always gave Dean an extra thrill to see him get off. Damn, he got hard at the mere thought of his angel.

Cas was his forever and he still couldn't get enough of him. They had been together for almost two years now. And whenever they made love- it was beyond awesome. It was downright exhilarating. Dean had to admit, he'd become quite the angel-addict.

Dean seriously debated about calling him. Well, praying for him. But he knew he shouldn't. Cas was inside Bobby's house helping Sam out with a possible new hunt/case for them to do over the weekend. So he would just have to wait until tonight to get his angel lovin' on. A smile played on his lips at the thought of Cas as he continued to hum along with the rock tune and tinkering on the Impala. The next song on the radio station was "Hot Blooded" by Foreigner, one of Dean's all time favorites.

* * *

><p>Dean stood naked from the waist up inside Bobby's garage, sipping his cold beer. Cas watched the water from the condensation slip off the beer and down Dean's chest. Unable to take his eyes off that droplet of water, it cascaded down the length of Dean's finely sculpted chest, over his muscled abs and finally ending at the clasp of his jeans, which lead to his gloriously, strong thighs and manhood which were so eloquently displayed in his snug jeans. Dean turned and bent over to pick up a rag from off the floor, giving Cas a wonderful view of his nicely rounded bottom. The very sight evoked an exotic quivering in Cas's belly.<p>

Dean stood, set his beer down and strode back over to the Impala, rag in hand, with a smile on his face. Cas wondered what made his ruggedly handsome hunter smile.

Cas stepped forward into the garage, not wanting to waste another minute just staring from a distance. "Hello Dean," he said in his usual greeting.

Dean paused, rag in hand. He looked towards the entrance and his smile widened, "Hey- I was just thinking about you."

Cas wet his lips excitedly, wondering if he had been thinking similar thoughts to his own. "Really? What for?"

Dean smirked, his eyes traveling down the length of him. Cas felt the shiver of anticipation, realizing Dean had been thinking the same thing. Sex- hot, steamy, dirty sex. He read it clear as day in those burning emerald eyes. Dean didn't even need to speak the words.

Cas had discarded his trench coat and suit jacket earlier this morning when he began working with Sam on a potential case. Dean had mentioned he wanted to work on the Impala, gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and left. The kiss was more irritable than pleasant. It left Cas needing much more.

Dean had been gone the majority of the day. And Cas started feeling antsy. Normally he was fine without Dean. However, it had been five long days since they made love and Cas couldn't remember the last time Dean kissed him on the lips. They had been busy with the usual Heaven and Hell drama so those things took precedent over their love life. Now though, Cas wanted his hunter more than anything and seeing him, standing close enough to taste, dripping with sweat and grease turned him on considerably.

With his forearm, Dean wiped the sweat from his brow, streaking oil across his already grimy skin.

Cas's jaw tightened. He wanted him- now. He loosened his tie and pulled it off letting it drop to the floor. Dean cocked an eyebrow, seeming to repress a smile as he leaned casually against the Impala watching Cas make his way to him.

The second Cas reached him, his shirt was already undone and his belt on the floor. Naked hunger flared in Dean's eyes. "I thought about calling you…" Dean croaked out, his breathing already becoming labored with excitement.

Cas titled his head sideways, "Why didn't you?"

Dean shook his head at an obvious loss, "I have no friggin clue…" he muttered.

It was Cas's turn to smile, stepping closer to his hunter, until Dean's back was pressed up against the Impala. Cas reached out and with a slow finger, trailed down the length of Dean's impressively toned body. The same trail the water had gone a few moments before. He felt Dean shudder under his touch, his abs quivering and his nipples hardening. Cas watched Dean swallow convulsively as his fingers reached the clasp of his jeans and popped them open.

The second Cas reached inside his jeans, his hand stroked his arousal. Dean's eyes flared open and kissed him with such flagrant need, Cas was nearly lost. Dean's body still held that sweat and heat, and his embrace was like slipping into a warm pool of wickedness. Such sweet, delicious wickedness, Cas thought, opening the hunter's mouth for his insistent tongue.

His tongue dipped in and out of his mouth, as his lips consumed him. Dean's growled dangerously from the back of his throat, his hands frantically reaching out and racing down Cas's back and then over his backside. He reveled in Dean's calloused hands firmly squeezing his ass and rotating his hips forward at the same time until their cocks touched through fabric.

Cas groaned wantonly then, adding his own movement to Dean's ministrations by pulling roughly on Dean's thick cock. The hunter grunted as his body tensed when Cas thumbed the tip of him, rolling him between his finger and palm.

"Cas…" he gasped out, his head falling backwards, his hips jerking forward and cock thickening in his hand. Cas watched Dean's handsome face tighten with raw pleasure, he felt his own arousal harden just at the sight of his enjoyment.

But Cas wanted to do more to his love. He wanted him begging. He wanted him wild. Cas quickly pulled his hand out of Dean's pants and lowered them to the ground. The hunter sighed, his cock beautifully towering above him. Cas smiled at him, then with soft lips, kissed the underside of his cock. Dean whimpered like a dying bird.

"You're trying to kill me…" he grated out, his hands fell into fists at his sides, resisting.

Cas did it again, this time slipping his tongue over the length of his cock, over the tip. Precum soaked the tip now and Dean moaned weakly. Cas hurriedly undressed himself, stripping out for his cumbersome clothes until he stood naked in front of Dean. The hunter thrusted forward, their cocks touching and grinding into each other. Cas moaned, falling into Dean's warm embrace again, letting the hunter take control. Their bodies straining against each other. Hard muscles sliding off sweat and stiff arousals rubbing and pounding into hot flesh.

Not wanting to be screwed outside the Impala, Cas decided to retake control and teleported them to the backseat. Dean yelped in surprise but when he realized where they were, chuckled.

"Good thing I cleaned this first," he grumbled and gave Cas a scorching kiss. He sighed, slipping into the heat and tenderness behind the kiss.

Cas sat on top of him now his hips still grinding into him. Dean let out a moan as Cas spread his legs and lifted one, positioning them so that Cas could enter him. When he finally reached the position, he knew Dean was close to cumming, he saw it in his eyes and felt it in his urgent touches. His lover was resisting the urge to orgasm and it was making his body tense. Cas felt the need burn within him as his cock swelled. He licked the palm of his hand and caressed his manhood quickly, then fingered between Dean's cheeks. Dean sighed, breathing heavily. Cas knew he had to do this now or his hunter wouldn't last.

Anxious, Cas entered him suddenly. Dean cried out in pain. Cas was so hard… he tried to ease the discomfort as he inched forward slowly until Dean relaxed around him. Finally, Dean gasped out, letting Cas know that he no longer was tense.

Filled with renewed excitement, Cas pushed forward harder and faster. Dean's eyes closed tightly, his muscles taunt. Sweat trickled down his chest and his neck. Cas touched his chest, ranking his hand down his chest and stomach, reaching between them to the hunter's arousal. Dean jerked upwards, Cas slammed into him. Both men gasped. The sensation of Dean's heat surrounding him drove him mad with lust. He pounded into him with hard strokes, steady and slow at first but as Cas drew closer to his own orgasm, he quicken his pace. Dean's grip felt steel like as he clenched his arm, holding on as Cas drove and pounded into him.

"More, Cas…" Dean demanded hoarsely. Cas knew instantly what the hunter wanted. They had only done this on a few occasions, but he knew Dean thoroughly enjoyed it. With wordless acknowledgment, Cas tapped into his angelic abilities. Both on the verge of falling into oblivion, so ready to burst, Cas surged with power as he slammed into him with supernatural speed and strength. Dean cried out. Cas felt his cock swell gloriously, brimming with need.

Dean repeated his name like a prayer as Cas fucked him mindlessly in the backseat of the Impala. Dean sucked in a sharp breath, his body so tense that he tightened around Cas's manhood, which pushed Cas right over the edge. Both men orgasmed. Dean's stomach muscles twitched, his back arched as he came between their bodies. Cas groaned, his warmth draining from him completely until he was limp and depleted.

"Dean…" Cas whimpered, falling uselessly on top of the strong man. Dean was breathing heavily as he wrapped his arms around him, engulfing him in his heat.

"Wow…" Dean said gruffly, stroking his hair, "I didn't know, Cas..."

"Know what?" Cas asked, glancing up at him from his chest.

Dean smirked, "That you needed the Dean-Machine so badly."

Cas recognized a taunt when he heard one. Even though Dean was right, Cas refused to admit that he had been on the verge of desperation for Dean for about two days now. He didn't want to add anymore to Dean's overconfidence. So Cas shrugged coolly, "I suppose…"

Dean grinned foolishly then, without warning, drug Cas up the length of him, tipping his head back for an endless, searching kiss. The kiss went on and on. Cas began to melt into him, his body still exhausted, yet now beginning to stir again. Dean loved doing this. Getting him all riled up after they made love. Cas sighed, giving in, not wanting to end the kiss.

When they finally pulled back, both sucking in air, Dean's grin turned lazy.

"I wish that you would kiss me like that more often," Cas whispered though his voice still sounded harsh and grating to his own ears.

Dean caressed the side of his face tenderly, "Are you saying I don't kiss you enough?"

Cas hesitated then stated flatly, "Yes."

Mild surprise crossed his handsome face and then took a deep breath. "Cas- if I kiss you like that every time…" he paused, then grasped Cas's hand and led him to his slightly hard erection. "Then I would have you in the backseat quicker than you could zap us here."

Cas suddenly felt the laughter bubble up inside him and he chuckled. Dean had no self-control and knew he probably _would_ drag him in the backseat for a quickie if he had his way.

"All right- so you know now that we mortal men can only sometimes give brief kisses, or else it gets our engines runnin'- okay?" Dean said in attempt to explain his lack of kissing lately. "It doesn't help that we haven't done this in a few days either." He lowered Cas's head down to his chest and kissed the top of his forehead affectionately. "It took every inch of my non-existent self control not to devour you in the house this morning before I came out here to work on the Impala."

"I didn't like that kiss either," Cas commented, breathing in the musky male scent of his lover.

Dean's chest rumbled with laughter. "I know- you gave me that annoyed look of yours."

Cas ran his hand up his side, "I didn't understand why you kept kissing me like that." He reached up and ran his fingers through his soft golden brown hair. "Now I know why…"

"Yeah, because I wanted to eat you whole."

Cas felt himself smile, "No, because you're hot blooded."

_**The End**_

* * *

><p><strong>*Hope you enjoyed my one-shot! I don't write these often (only when inspired or at request of a friend)- so i hope u liked it! Plz comment &amp; review! :)<strong>

_*****Story is dedicated to vampireluvr15*****_


End file.
